The Pranking Menace
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: Sequel to Master's Strike Back. Post Ep. 3 AU. Anakin didn't turn, and twelve years later a group of unruly padawans pranked the master's including Master Skywalker but the masters struck back with the help of a ghost, now the sinister pranking menace is
1. Chapter 1

**The Pranking Menace**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to music!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, it belongs to GL...or whoever.

A/N Sequel to Master's Strike Back. Post Ep. 3 AU. Anakin didn't turn, and twelve years later a group of unruly padawans pranked the master's including Master Skywalker but the masters struck back with the help of a Force ghost, now a new sinsiter pranking menace has begun...

Info: Master Skywalker's padawan-Luke Skywalker

Master Kenobi's padawan- Ayslyn Kenobi

Master Windu's padawan-Leia Skywalker

Master Koon's padawan-Iulio Antilles

Master Allie's padawan-Eron Yinn

Master Ti's padawan- Meta Dogu

Knight Tano's padawan- Mikel Ackbar

With the help of Han Solo. _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anakin and Luke Skywalker carefully peeked around the corner...then busted into a full out sprint across the hall.

The two felt adrenaline pumping through their blood, the door was only a couple of feet away, but the enemy could strike at any moment.

Luke wrenched the door open with a yelp of excitment, then rushed into the room.

Anakin was less enthusiastic. It was a good thing to, for Luke was only a foot into the room when a bucket of jawa juice came toppling down. Luke jumped out of the way at the last possible second.

"That was a close one," he commented.

Anakin smirked," Close? That was much more than close, young one."

Luke muttered something about not being a baby, but Anakin ignored him, and traversed further into their apartment to find Padme. Fortuanately, their was plenty of room in the Jedi apartment now that Leia had been forced to move in with Master Windu, her own master.

Luke grabbed a handful of Sour Jawa Suger Candies, and bolted for the door.

"Where do you think you're going, Luke?" Anakin called from the back of the apartment.

"Sithspit," Luke muttered," I'm going to go over to Master Kenobi's!"

Padme and Anakin entered the room then, a big smile on her face," Are you going to go eat with Obi-Wan and Ayslyn?"

Luke laughed," What else?"

Anakin snorted," Who knows, with you there's no telling what you are going to do!" Anakin put his arms around Padme in a lose embrace.

Padme kissed Anakin sweetly ( they didn't notice Luke's grossed out expression) " Who do you think he gets that from?"

Anakin feigned ignorance," I have no idea what you're talking about."

They turned to find Luke all ready gone.

Padme and Anakin mouthed a silent 'yes.'

"You're plan worked, Senator. We scared him off like..."

Padme grinned," Telling Obi-Wan you're taking him podracing?"

"You read my mind! Are you sure you're not a Jedi?"

Padme laughed," Well I'm not a Jedi but...let's see if you can read my mind..."

Padme gave Anakin a suggestive smile which Anakin returned...then he ran to get his commlink.

Padme frowned," Ani, where are you going?"

"I'm ordering bantha burger's, of course!"

Padme sighed.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Luke stood gaping at Obi-Wan and Ayslyn Kenobi," What happened to you!?"

Thw two Jedi in question just glared. Luke could no longer hold in his amusement and he burst out laughing. Obi-Wan and Aylsyn were both painted gold, with their hair identical shades of red.

"What happened to us?" Ayslyn snapped," The Pranking Menace, happened to us!"

"Padawan," Obi-Wan warned," You must control your anger!"

"Oh, I'm not angry," Ayslyn hissed," I'm furious! You did this Luke, you did this exact same prank on Master Windu two years ago!"

Luke's anger was on the rise," ME? Are you accusing me of being the Pranking Menace?"

"Please, you two-control your anger-"

"Two late," Ayslyn growled.

She pulled out her training saber," Die, pranking scum!"

Luke whipped out his own saber," Like you could beat me, pranking sleemo!"

**~~~The Next Day~~~**

"We are here for the mock trial against Padawan Luke Jacen Skywalker." Master Windu said, his voice accusing.

"Padawan Skywalker is being accused of beginning the pranking war, and being the sole pranker in the recent string of pranks wich include:

The gold painting of the Kenobi's

The laxative injected jawa juice

The video tape of....we shall leave that out

The sticky glue of Master Yoda

And numerous crimes--"

Suddenly their was a loud banging sound , and a person walked through the doors yelling," I can stand it no longer! I am the prank master!"

"No, it can't be!" Obi-Wan muttered.

"THREEPIO!"

A/N Please review:)


	2. AN Sequel now posted!

**A/N Okay everyone I have now uploaded the sequel, The Revenge of the Jedi! Please read and review:)**


End file.
